


You're Not Alone

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grieving, Kuroo and Kenma's relationship is hinted, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sadness, This is just a way of myself to express my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: A few weeks ago he has lost his parents.He's still trying to process, that they are gone now.Until he realizes, that he is not alone.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is quite the sad piece, I know. But I needed to write out my current feelings somehow.  
> I just learned yesterday, that not only my step-grandmother won't make it through the night. But also that she passed away only a few hours after I learned about her condition.

Rain.

 

He could feel it falling down onto him. Wetting his clothes and making them stick to his body. Strands of charcoal black hair being pressed down onto his skin.

 

But he couldn’t care less.

 

He couldn’t care less about the pounding rain right now as his eyes roamed over the letters written on the gravestone in front of him once again. How they spelled the names of two people, that had raised him, had loved him as who he was and had supported him no matter what.

 

Now they were gone.

 

In the blink of an eye he had lost his parents. All the while he was granted to survive. Heavily injured, yes, but he had survived. The doctors had been able to save him and yet they couldn’t save his parents.

 

He could still hear his screams and pleas of himself in the back of his mind when he’d learned about their passing. How he had cried until his voice wouldn’t come out any longer and he’d fallen asleep once more. Too exhausted to carry on.

 

The days and weeks after that had passed by in a blurr.

 

He vaguely remembered his remaining family all coming to Tokyo to help organize the funeral. His teachers and the headmaster of his high school speaking out their condolence and offering him to take off as many days as he needed. Even the coach of his team.

 

But he didn’t stay home.

 

The apartment felt too empty with just him and the family’s dog living there now. And he needed the distraction. From the loneliness that was threatening to take over his heart.

 

When the day of the funeral arrived, he thought he had cried enough for no tears to be left anymore. But when the coffins were lowered into their graves, he broke down once again. Only help up by the arms of one of his aunts.

 

Hours must have passed since then and while everyone left to grab a meal afterwards, he stayed. Kneeling down in front of the now covered grave. Not caring about the rain pouring down onto his shivering form.

 

He didn’t even notice when the water stopped hitting him, an umbrella now being held over his head.

 

“Tetsu.”

 

The sound of his name sounded so foreign to him, but he lifted his head anyway to be confronted with a pair of golden eyes looking down at him.

 

“Kenma…”

 

His own voice came out as nothing but a croak. Not really used to speaking anymore, since he hadn’t spoken more than 10 sentences ever since the dreaded day.

 

With an umbrella in one hand, Kenma crouched down beside him and lifted his free hand to place it against his bandage covered cheek.

 

“You’re all soaked.”

 

He raised his hand to lay it over Kenma’s and almost desperately clutched onto it.

 

“Kenma…”

 

Those golden eyes never left his own and he could see all the care they held.

 

“Let’s go home, Tetsu. Before you catch a cold.”

 

He didn’t want to, but knew that Kenma was right. So he threw one last glance at the graves before letting himself be helped to get up from the cold, stone covered floor.

 

“Yes...Let’s go home…”

 

When they stepped past the entrance of the graveyard he could see their team waiting for them. All wearing black and sorrowful faces paired with red eyes from crying, but they were here nonetheless.

 

It meant the world to him, because he was not alone.

 

He welcomed the warm embrace Yaku trapped him in, when he was close enough.

 

The reassuring pats Yamamoto and Lev left on his back.

 

The towel Fukunaga handed him and the warm cup of tea Shibayama handed him once they all had settled down in the car of Inuoka’s mother, who had offered to drive them home.

 

And the meal Kai and Yaku prepared for them all once they’d reached his apartment.

 

For the first time in weeks his surroundings seemed more alive again.

 

He was glad to be surrounded by his friends.

 

And with a glance onto his phone, he could see that they weren’t the only ones thinking about him.

 

Messages from Bokuto, Akaashi, Sawamura, Hinata, Tsukishima and many more flooded his inbox. And reading them warmed his heart.

 

When he set his phone down again a warm hand grasped his own and a lean body leaned into his, that was wrapped up in a blanket.

 

“You’re not alone, Tetsu.” Kenma’s quiet voice spoke. “We’re all here for you.”

 

‘Yes’, Tetsurou thought with the first, small smile in weeks visible on his lips. ‘I will need time to heal. But I’m never alone.’

 

_ ‘Never.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> In the end I had the same realization as Kuroo. Even though my step-grandmother might be gone now, I still have my family left. And my friends. I'm never alone. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
